1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly to a semiconductor integrated circuit device wherein a high-frequency noise filter is provided within a package (an outer casing) and outside an integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional large-scale integrated (LSI) circuit device in which a high-frequency circuit is built, special high-frequency noise preventing means is not provided within a package and outside a semiconductor pellet. Thus, high-frequency noise leaks from the integrated circuit device (IC device), and the IC device may malfunction owing to the high-frequency radiation noise. In addition, another IC connected to the IC device or a separate IC may malfunction. If the radiation noise from the IC device is large, a system (e.g. a word processor, a personal computer, etc.) using this IC device fails to meet the requirement under the Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) Regulations.